Be Good To Me
by Tiiulicious
Summary: Lucky and Maxie meet in a bar and find a common ground. A little LuckyMaxie one shot.


-1**This is a one shot that I just had to write. I don't know if I should write a sequal or not. If you'd like to see a sequal, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. But anyway, reviews are shiny, made out of gold and make my day!**

**Be Good To Me**

Lucky Spencer was sitting in a dirty, grungy bar downing his sorrows. Everything was falling to pieces and he did not know how to fix things. His father was in hospital, his sister was falling under the dangerous influence of Johnny Zacchara, his love Sam continued lying to him and then Liz, the woman he had loved for over a decade, had betrayed him by lying about Jake. Sometimes Lucky wondered if he had 'lie to me, I won't mind' tattooed to his forehead, it seemed like it anyway. He downed his beer and just as he was about to order another, the bartender placed a beer and a shot glass in front of him.

"Excuse me, I didn't order these," Lucky told the bartender with confusion.

"I did, I thought you needed some liquid fortification. Because I certainly do," said the voice of Maria Maximillian 'Maxie' Jones as she sat next to him and ordered a drink for herself as well.

"Bottoms up," the blonde laughed as the bartender brought her a shot glass filled with vodka and she downed it easily.

"Take it easy. Is everything alright?" Lucky asked when the blonde ordered another drink.

"I'm better than ever. My only sister was brutally strangled to death, my mother shows up after years of neglect and your lovely sister made damn sure that I knew what she thinks of me. What possible reason would I have to be miserable," Maxie retorted sarcastically and downed her second vodka shot with ease.

"I'm sorry about Georgie, I know you were close." Lucky said quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Join the club." Maxie said bitterly and gestured to the bartender to keep the drinks coming.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop the killer before he or she attacked your sister. I guess I'm not that good of a cop after all," Lucky said taking a sip of the beer Maxie had bought him.

"I hate to interrupt this pity party that you have going for you, but snap out of it. You've spent your whole life letting others walk all over you; Liz, Jason, Sam, your sister and it needs to stop right now." Maxie said with a fire burning in her eyes.

"You know nothing about me Maxie. What we had once was puppy love and that isn't exactly one of my finest moments." Lucky stated matter of factly and stood up from the barstool. He threw some money on the counter and started making his way out of the bar before he was stopped by the blonde. She grapped his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Pouting and marching off like a moody schoolboy might work with Sam or Liz, but it doesn't work with me. I know who you are, deep inside, no matter how much you don't want me to." Maxie said with conviction in her eyes, making it very hard for Lucky to dismiss her.

"I understand you're upset and grieving, but how did we end up talking about me when we were talking about Georgie?" Lucky asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Don't talk down to me, Lucky Spencer. I am sick and tired of walking on egg shells in this town, being nice to everyone and fearing to make waves. My sister was the sweetest, nicest person that this lousy town had ever had and she is dead. Georgie is laying in a coffin somewhere and I can't tell her how sorry I am or how much I loved her," Maxie said breaking down and turning away from the tall, brown-haired man.

Lucky forced Maxie to face him and then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and allowing her to sob against his shoulder.

"Let me drive you home. You don't really want to be here right now, you should be with your mother and Mac," Lucky said, softly caressing her short blonde hair.

"Why should I be with a mother who didn't care enough about me or Georgie to call or visit in years? She wants to come to the picture now, playing mommy dearest and wants me to forget that I hadn't heard from her in months. Mac was more of a parent to me that my real parents ever were, my own father didn't even bother to show up at his own daughter's funeral." Maxie said in one angry breath and distanced herself from Lucky.

"If you don't want to go home, let me drive you to Metro Court and get you a room from there. You look like you need a good night's sleep and some sturdy food in you." Lucky asked hopefully, having not missed how fragile and petite the blonde looked.

"I don't need your pity nor your charity. You can just run off to Sam to be walked all over once again and let me mind my own business." Maxie retorted and moved back to the bar, ordering another drink.

"You certainly are a woman of contradictions. Wasn't it just minutes ago that you wouldn't let me walk away from you?" Lucky said with an amused glint in his eyes as he followed the blonde and sat next to her. He couldn't leave her here all by herself, in a state that she was in. She was obviously miserable and somewhat drunk, two things that never meant anything good in this town. And truthfully, he wasn't too keen to return home to be lied at some more.

"You talk way too much," Maxie said, suddenly taking a hold of his collar and planting a kiss on him that was hard and punishing. Lucky resisted at first, but there was something comforting in the way she was holding on to him, so after a minute or so, he kissed her back almost as eagerly as she was kissing him. What had started out as a one sided kiss, had turned into something much more. Something that felt oh so right and oh so wrong all at once.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back. I don't know what's wrong with me," Lucky said when he abruptly pulled away, realizing what he was doing. He was taking advantage of a young woman who was suffering deeply and that wasn't who he was.

"Stop being so god damn noble for once in your life. Go after what you want, and I know you want me. I never take you granted and I don't treat you like a fool, that's much more than I can say for Sam or Liz for that matter. " Maxie said, entangling their hands together and looking at him right in the eye.

"You're confused and want to numb the pain with someone. I understand that, but, I love Sam." Lucky said, feeling hollow when he said what he did. He had always assumed that he did indeed love Sam, but now, he wasn't so sure. Not when Maxie was looking at him like that.

"You certainly don't kiss like a man in love. You don't look at me like a man in love. But I'm not going to beg, I'm not anyone's substitute or replacement. If you wish to keep insinuating that you love a person who does nothing but disrespect you by lying to you, suit yourself." Maxie stated, removing her hands from his, letting the meaning of her words sink in.

They were silent for a while, Maxie nursing her drink and Lucky fighting an internal battle whether or not to kiss the young blonde speechless. She occasionally glanced at him, wanting to run her hands through his hair or cup his cheek, but never did because he had rejected her and she had enough self-respect not to make a fool of herself.

Lucky was mentally making a list of all the reasons why he should keep his distance from Maxie. The reasons were there; she was drunk, she was grieving, she deserved better than him and he had Sam, but still a stubborn part of his brain was telling him to go for it and see where things went with a person who was upfront about her feelings.

"Maxie, you should get away from me while you still can. I'm no good for you and I'm not single. You are very beautiful and I don't know how long I can hold on to that shred of honor that I still have. You are tempting me," Lucky explained, watching Maxie brushing her hair away from her eyes and looking so graceful while doing it.

"I don't think I'm going that good of a job tempting you. If I was, we'd be somewhere else holding each other and creating enough sparks to set this crummy bar on fire. But you keep holding onto that sense of honor that's so precious to you. One of these days you'll realize that that doesn't take you all that far in life and certainly won't give you what you need," Maxie said kissing him on the cheek and leaving the bar, leaving Lucky wondering was he making a huge mistake in not giving into temptation.

As he watched her leave, he felt a sense of emptiness that hadn't been there when he was with the vivacious blonde and felt an overwhelming need to follow after her which he did. He rushed out and found her entering a cab just outside of the bar.

"Wait, I'll take you home." Lucky shouted and when she smiled at him, he felt this strange tingle inside that reminded him of his first discovery of having feelings for Liz almost a decade ago. He couldn't be falling for Maxie, couldn't he?

She apologized to the cab driver and approached him, looking like a satisfied feline who had won her pray.

"Maxie, I truly have never met anyone like you. You are self assured, you know who you are and what you want. I respect that," Lucky said as he held the door open and let her enter his car.

"We can be good together, even if you don't believe me yet. Just be good to me," Maxie said capturing his lips once more as soon as he sat in the drivers seat.

**The End.**

**Thank you guys so for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
